DESCRIPTION: The Neuroimaging Core - directed by Allan Reiss - will emphasize anatomic and functional MRI, a technique which has been approved for use in several of the studies. The Core will allow for stimulus and paradigm development that can be used across multiple studies. Again, we believe this will increase efficiency and allow for cross study or cross-population comparisons. Another example of a gain in efficiency is through the proposed use of an fMRI simulator, a less expensive method for -assisting subjects to acclimatize to the scanner. A simulator will help reduce both the total time of study in the real scanner and the numbers of subjects who cannot complete studies. Last, funds are requested in the COGENT to provide additional scan time for several projects to increase the sample sizes studied or to expand the scope of study.